Bleach the next generation
by imaginist007
Summary: With new changes the gang think of how they should move on when Karin and Yuzu get involved it is up to them to decide if they should join or stay as they were
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now it's time for an Anime. I don't own Bleach**

 **Bleach the next generation**

 **chapter one: Games and an unespected visit**

It was night in the quit streets on Karakura Town, Japan but not for five gifted teenagers concistint of two Soul Reapers, a Quincy and two humans for it was their tenth year aniversary and they were celebrating it with a Hollow hunt.

Names:

1: Rukia Kuchiki- Soul Reaper:Sister in law to Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki Clan and Lieutenant of Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squid 13. Zanpakto Sode no Shirayuki ( Sleeved White Snow)

2: Ichigo Kurosake- Soul Reaper/Quincy (Human): Only son of Soul Reaper Issiha and Quincy masaki Kurosake. Older brother of twins Karin and Yuzu. Zanpakto Zangetsu ( Slaying Moon)

3: Uryu Ishida- Quincy ( Human): Son and only child of Quincy Dr. Ryuken Ishida and student of his grandfather Soken Ishida is the last of the once powerful group of humans known as Quincies. Weapon the Rieshi Bow: a Bow and arrow made of his own spirit energy.

4: Orihime Inoue- Human: Just a plain Human with strange teast in home cooking when looking at her but she is a loyal friend and is the smartist student of Karakura High ( second to Uryu). Powers Shun Shun Rikka ( Six Princess shielding Flowers): Six spirts consild in a pair of hair pins Orihima's brother Sora gave before his death one for attack, two for healing and three for shielding.

5: Yasutora ( Chad) Sado- Human (Fullbringer): Of Mexician descent he is very tall, dosen't talk much and is extraordinary stronge. Power is froming energy in both his left arm which is used for defence and energy stricking and his right arm for offence attacks.

Ichigo and Rukia took the East side Karakura Town killing Hollows and keeping score while Uryu took the West, Orihime North and Chad the South doing the same. " Woo hoo that makes 155 points now." shouted Ichigo swinging Zangetsu around from Hollow to Hollow when Rukia jumped ahead and said, " Now Ichigo don't get cucky. Besides you forgot I'm 10 points ahead of you."then went fast to show a challeng to which Ichigo replied, " Oh so that's how you wanta play it well it's on shorty." and picked up the speed. Then when it was all over they gathered to the center of town and meet up with the others.

" Well it's about time you two got here." Shouted Uryu as he watched Rukia and Ichigo arriving then it was time to talley the total score which was Uryu 235 points, Ichigo 198 points, Rukia 210 points, Orihime 144 points, and chad 110 points. Which angried Ichigo because Uryu was rubbing his win in the face as they walked down the to Kurosaki Clinic but suddenly a fomiliar voice shouted from nowhere saying, " Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki! I have something to say to you." So they look up and see nonother than Sqaud 10 Captain of the Soul Society Toshiro Hitsugaya.

End of chapter one

 **A/N: Well here is my first anime**

 **please review and if any of you have opinons please subscribe thanks.**

 **Imaginist007**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No Rights to this Anime but idea. Enjoy**

 **Chapter two:**

 **Talk of Changes and a family secrete revealed**

He hovered over the Kurosaki house/Clinic looking down onto Ichigo and his friends in silence when Ichigo broke it by taking a step forward and asked with a smile, " Why Toshiro what on Earth are you doing here?" which as always when ever someone of lower rank calls him by his first name maked him upset, so he clintches his face and shouts, " I have told you a million times, you are to call me Captain Hitsugaya." Luckly Rukia stepped in and asked, " Captain Hitsugaya, you said You've got something to say to us right? What is it?" to which the white haired Soul Reaper came down to face them, tilted his head and said, " We'll talked inside." before heading into the house.

The others followed and went to Ichigos bedroom where Kon the Mod Soul in Ichigos body was waiting. " Ichigo, Rukia I'm so glade your ba..." it said before Ichigo placed his Substitute Soul Reaper bagde onto his face pushing the pile formed Mod soul out and then procidied with being put back into his body, once that was done they all sat down in a circle and looked at Toshiro to hear what he had to say however it was Orihime who talked first asking, " So Toshi, oh I mean Captain Hitsugaya what is it that you wish to talk about?" So Toshiro clears his throat and says, " Right as you all may know this is the tenth year since you all stopped Aizen from destroying Karakura Town and taking over the univers, especially you Ichigo so though we've thanked you so many times already I would like to do so one more time on behalf of the entire Soul Soceity. Thank you!" finishing with a bow.

Ichigo blushed at the sudden kindness of his friend but laughed and said, " No, no that's okay. I mean i don't mean to brag but I did do a good job handeling Aizen." smiling with pride but then Uryu chuckeled and said, " Yeah but let us not forget that had it not been for us and your father you never would have even scratched Aizen once even with those low rated Soul Reaper powers of yours." which made Ichigo mad and shout, " What did you say?!" Luckly Rukia slapped them both in the head and shouted, " Will you both shut up! We should let the Captain talk, after all just thanking us couldn't be the only reason he's here. Right sir?" and that's when he got to the importance of his visit, smiling and said, " Your right! Rukia Kuchiki, I have come with some suprising news, both your brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad six and your Squad thirteen Captain Jushiro Ukitake have decided to retire and they've requested that you come back to the Soul Soceity and take their place."

This news was shocking to Rukia, it made her so shake abit till she calmb down and asked, " What, me sir? But why?" and Toshiro explained, " Captain Ukitake has grown more ill these past few years he'll live but Head Captian Kyoraku fears he won't be at his best and your brother feels that he'as been getting a little too old for his job and wishes to settle down now to run the Kuchiki Family." but Rukia still wasn't sure and she asked, " But what about Renji surely he's more fetting to take my brothers place then me and for that matter who's going to take Captain Ukitakes pla..." to which Toshiror stopped her and said, " You well be taking Ukitakes place. As for Renji we've already asked him but he said he was more happy with his position as Lieutenant of Squad Six so we thought of another person." looking at the only remaining Soul Reaper left in the room Ichigo. " Me?" he said and Toshiro answeried, " Yes!" then continued to explain, " As you know your Father Issha was my Captain and head of the Shida Noble Family when he was in the Soul Soceity but now that he's living here and running this clinic you are his heire and there for next in line, plus with your high level spirit energy you are more fit for Squad Six." ending with a question, " So will you take the job?"

Ichigo did answer, he couldn't it was just happening so fast that he couldn't cope with the idea then Orihime began to talk in hope of releaving the attention saying, " You know this is actually great news, I mean deep down we all thought of doing something other then this forever right?" and Uryu added in agreement, " That right, for a time I've be thinking of searching for more Quincies after learing that Ichigos mother was one there might just be more out there that I've seen yet." followied by Chade who just knod his head. This made Ichigo feel a little better but one thought still hit him so he asked Toshiro, " Okay Toshiro say I take the job who's going to take my posistion here and be a Substitut Soul Reaper?" to which the small man puased in thought of how Ichigo would react to the answer but said anyway, " We have considered that as well and only two people were picked but the problem was is that both of them are closely related to you Ichigo." Ichigo thought for a minent on who these two were when he realized and shouted, " No! No, no, no oh no. Absalutly not , your are not putting either of my little sisters into this Toshiro."

Toshiro tried to percuade Ichigo by saying" But Ichigo both your sisters have stronge Spirit energy especally Kren." but Ichigo was having it so he shouted even more and said, " No, they're still in High school besides Yuzu isn't even powerful enough to see spirits she would last a day as a Soul Reaper batteling Hollows and stuff. So I say no." and that was when a new angry voice came alive saying, " Hey! Who says you can make that decision for us Ichigo?" Ichigo and the others then look to the door as it started to open and there standing by it was Ichigos little sisters Karen and her twin Yuzu.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long it was hard to think sometimes. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Author Note

**A/N:**

I have been having a hard time thinking of how to continue so if anyone would like to help please leave a comit on the review and say what will fit in the story line. I'll look at what is writen and be sure to mention your help in the a/n of chapter three.

thank you.

Imaginist007


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three:**

 **The arguement and the strangers**

Ichigo looked at his sisters in both sock and worry of the his two sisters so he quickly said pretinding like nothing was going on, " Yuzu, Karin! What are you guys doing u..." when Karin runs in to the room and shouts at him saying, " Don't play games with me brother! We've been listening to you guys the whole time, which remaines me Rukia, Toshiro well you two please get into your gigai forms so my sister can see you." That's when Yuzu too walks into the room and says worried and calming plaeing a hand onto her twin, " Now Karin please, we shouldn't be this rude to our brothers guests." then as asked both Rukia and Toshiro got into their gigais revealing themselves which scared Yuzu at first but she continue to say," I'm sorry Ichigo we were asleep when I woke up and felt a strange presence hovering over the house go into the house then go into your room so I went to see if you were all right when I started to hear you and your friends talking. Later then Karin joined me and we listen in to your talk of weird things like Soul Reapers, Quincies and spirit energy, then all of a sudden you got angry and started yelling about not getting us into something I didn't understand when..." then Karin cuts in to finish her sisters sentince and make her point saying, " When I got made at my brother fot thinking that just because he's older he can make the choice of wiether or not we should become Soul Reapers."

Ichigo then knew that things were about to get nasty so he talks to Karin in hopes of explaining things and calming her down saying, " Listen Karin! I don't think you fully understand what's going on here, bu..." but then she cuts him off and saids, " I do understand but while I do agree with you on Yuzu I should be the one to take your place as Soul Reaper." This angeried Ichigo so he tries one more time reason with her, " Listen here Karin it's too dangerous being a Soul Reaper, you could get hurt or mabey even killed if you don't know what're doing." but once again Karin fought back and said, " But I do know what I'm doing, I've delt with Hollows before. Plus if it weren't for me and the others helping Urahara and Yoruichi stop the first arrancar attacks so we could get Karakura town to safety Aizen would have destroyed it and killed us all."

Finally having enough Ichigo shouts to his little sister, " For the last time no Karin! You are not going to be a Soul Reaper and that is my final word." which shocks everyone in the room till Karin started to shed a tear showing the Ichigo went a little too far and said, " Well then this my final word to you CAPTAIN!" followed by a loud shout, " I'm never speaking to you again!" then runs off crying with Yuzu following. The other then realized that it would be a good idea to leave and give him some space so they all left, but things were just going to get worst for high in the hills outside Karakura Town seven strangers were there. Eachone holding a picture of seven people, five adults and two teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

**The End**

 **A/N: to the many who love to read this I am so sorry to say but I will not be finishing. The reason is that though I love Bleach I just can't find the time or insperation to finish plus I am more into finishing my Mlp League of Exraordinary Gentlemen crossover and staring a new one, I do hope you understand.**

 **Once again sorry and have a very merry Christmas Imaginist007**


End file.
